citizensrequiredfandomcom-20200215-history
Our National Sport - A Roundup Of Suggestions 23/8/05
Our National Sport - What Should It Be? Suggestions From The Sports Thread. By Newcitizen. The very first post on the Sports thread suggests Football as the new country's National Sport, and it has proved a popular one ever since, with at least two teams now in existence. Subsequent posts have mentioned a variety of sports. Skating (or Sk8ting') has been a popular choice, along with its ally, Skateboarding. Plans have been laid by the skaters for a skatepark in the new country, with a mutually-agreed decision to share the space so that the boarders and bladers do not get in each others' way. Internet Gaming is a sport that, as the poster suggests, would be a good choice as National Sport for a country whose home is online. Poi, which is the sport (art?) of not hitting oneself with balls on bits of string whilst making pretty patterns around oneself, could prove attractive, and the (careful) use of Fire Poi would save money on floodlighting in our new National Arena, whenever (and wherever) it gets built. In an interesting new development, several ideas for hybrid sports have been suggested. Any one of these - Tenball (football, but played with rackets); Pole Vault On Horseback; Catching The Javelin; Synchronised Cricket; Formula One Grand Prix Basketball; Roller Skate Trampolining or Monkey Tennis - would indeed provide the unique opportunity for our new country to easily win a Superbowl - cunningly, there would be no other countries for us to play! Oh, wait, didn't the Americans try that already? Ultimate Frisbee sounds like a lot of fun to me. Apparently it's 'a sort of cross between Frisbee and American "' Football '" '. It can be played by mixed-gender teams, 'even at the highest level'. A 'key rule is the notion of fair play, or 'spirit'. There are no referees - fouls and other infringements are sorted out by discussion amongst the players on the field'. It's 'a sport which emphasizes fair play and individual responsibility, and where you can wear remarkably silly hats.' Another thing in its favour would seem to be 'the '''3 Pint Challenge (an upside down frisbee holds exactly 3 pints, the challenge being to suck it up through Macdonalds straws as quickly as possible). What more could anyone ask for?' Not a lot, say I. '''Rugby has had several mentions as a potential National Sport, as have Cricket and Climbing. Other suggestions have included Podracing, Feather-Fighting, Jousting, Nosepicking, Tiddlywinks, Conkers, Hide-and-seek, Googlewhacking (not so much a sport as a way of life, perhaps?) and my personal favourite, Hill-rolling. What do you think our National Sport should be? Write to us on the Letters Page. Just click on the link HERE: The Guardian Angel - Your Letters then hit Edit at the top of the screen and type your letter! (Don't forget to hit Save Page at the bottom of the screen when you finish.) ---- Return to The Guardian Angel